Episode 22
Episode 22, Aeria Sabre Part 2 Sirus stood at this distance from Asuka sighing, he didn't want to get into this foolish fight. He knew what it was about, but he didn't agree to it at all; not that he had a choice in the matter. Asuka's feet stayed firm on the floor for a moment or two before cracks In the earth became visible, and within the moment it was crushed downward in a semi-sphere in the ground, Asuka now floating above the hole. “Give it up, You can't beat me so there's no point trying, just hand yourself in.” Asuka said with a smirk, Sirus grunted watching him. The scars beneath Sirus' eyes were reddening slightly as he watched on, his eyes starting to feint out in to a pale colour matching the rest of his eye as he continued staring at the male. It was visible now, he could see the aura's of the battle in it's true value. His view had become greyed from the natural colour spectrum, only seeing that of a null sepia tone and vibrant blues. The blue shades surrounded living organisms, and it was radiant in this vision. Everything, even if small, emitted this vibrant blue force around them, Asuka's was much larger than anything else in his view. He leapt in to the air with a frown, this was all rather arduous to him, but nevertheless he held his hands in a ball to his mouth as he shouted. “Life Dragon's Roar!” A second passed, Asuka looking up at him with his grin widening. It was time to see what this man could really do! To Asuka, the oncoming orb of energy was a dull grey like that of Sirus' vision, but to Sirus it was a vibrant blue reminiscent of that surrounding Asuka. It crashed into the earth where Asuka was, but Sirus already knew that Asuka had bounced back and he was hiding behind the dust cloud uplifted by his own roar. Once the dust cleared, Asuka chuckled aloud as a taunt to the 'criminal' who had just attempted a strike at him. “Gonna have to do better than that to hit me. After all, you forget I'm one of the god's around these parts. “ “Aeris. Ha, because you were the scariest of the gods eh?” “I don't need fear to defeat my enemies.” He said with a more serious tone, clenching his fist as a barrage of powerful razor winds shot toward Sirus. He bounced out of their range again, or at least he thought he did. The crash of rocks from a few meters behind him, Sirus turned sharply to see winds pressuring a boulder out of the wall and thrashing it in Sirus' direction. He bounced out of the way, but only barely. Sirus rolled to his feet unfeathered by that assault try, he knew now Asuka wanted his head on a platter. This was no joke! “It's only a matter of time until Rai gets here. You're gonna have to kill me quick if you want that bounty, eh?” Asuka sighed, his constant floating becoming a hover as he started to move toward Sirus. “I didn't want to have to bother pulling anything flashy out today, but you're just gonna annoy the shit out of me until I do aren't you?” He said growling slightly, clapping his hands together as two walls of razor winds came from either side of Sirus crashing inward to cut into him. He was able to bounce back out of their chopping grasp, but crashed backward into the wall as a result. Feeling slightly stunted, he knew there was no time for re-cooperation, spinning out of the way of another round of razor wind bullets. Shaking off the fatigue caused by his blowback on the wall, Sirus shuffled his head about slightly looking around for a coming carriage. The faster Rai got here the better. He replaced his hands to his mouth and grunted into the repeating what he had once used earlier. “Life Dragons Roar!” As he said that Asuka reached his hand out in Sirus' direction, a frown now on his face. Sirus was getting repetitive, that was a bit troublesome. The same style of orb from before was shot before from Sirus came bursting toward Asuka, but this time instead of dodging he just stood there and allowed his wind to hold it back from harming him. Sirus noted this and smirked, his hands tensing in a claw like motion as he bounced to his right swiftly in the direction of Asuka. He was going in for a strike. A split second before he was there, beside Asuka with his claws swiping across Asuka's side, sending him off balance. The orb was allowed past as Asuka dropped his guard, but Sirus turned to them, opening his mouth. Before Asuka could look to the action the ferocious orb was gone, he'd eaten it! The abnormally large canines he had were clear now as he grinned looking down at the Aeria Sabre Guildmaster, licking his fingers slightly as if he had just eaten a meal. In his eyes, Asuka's aura of radiant blue energy had shrunk and Sirus' was blasting around him wildly, his fingers were coated in what was Asuka's energy now receding in to Sirus' much greater force. This was the power, of the Life Dragon Slayer! Asuka smacked his hands against the floor, bursting to his feet with ease. Sirus just stood there in his intimidatingly confident stance, no real suggestive emotion upon Asuka's face as he watched the, who now seemed baron, slayer. “Eating me alive now are you? I thought you'd leave that till later, guess it's time to go all out already.” With that, Sirus' eyes widened. Asuka had disappeared, reappearing a split second later with his fist thrusted in to the chin of the slayer, sending him packing in to the air. Another disappearing & reappearing act saw Asuka combining strikes to Sirus to push him higher and higher in to the sky. They were a good 50 meters off the ground before he had stopped with a final blow, a smirk as Sirus would hit the peak of his flight; the only way from here was down. But that didn't mean Asuka was done, another clap of his hands saw him create a massive form of the sphere he had formed around his feet earlier, staying dormant where they were in the air, the razor sharp winds amplified by their sheer size. Asuka was able to just float in the orb with ease, but Sirus was on a constant down stroke from here. Asuka just watched him as his body turned toward the earth for his drop. “Go through any part of this orb, your body's shreds. How will you get out of this one Slayer? ~” Click here for Episode 23